Visitation
by kjollar
Summary: A month has passed since team Yamato tracked down Orochimaru and got reacquainted with their lost member. Now Sasuke miraculously appears in Naruto's home. Is it just a misfired transportation jutsu or something infinitely more strange?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, dear Readers!

I'm beginning this story with a bit of apprehension: SasuNaru is after all the most popular yaoi paring and thus it is harder to be original here. But I've decided to take my chances and only hope for leniency from you all :)

There is a bit of intentional confusion here, but it's the basis of the plot, so bear with me :P Oh, and I should probably mention some attempts at humor… don't know if anyone will find it funny just yet though…

_Summary_: A month has passed since team Yamato tracked down Orochimaru and got reacquainted with their lost member. Now Sasuke miraculously appears in Naruto's home. Is it just a misfired transportation jutsu or something infinitely more strange?

_Disclamer_: I don't own anything of importance here :(

So, on to the story:

((()))((()))Visitation. Chapter 1((()))((()))

Naruto was studying an old photo of Team 7. It became a habit of his since their encounter with Sasuke a month ago. He didn't really try to find something he hadn't already seen on a rather worn piece of paper, it simply seemed appropriate to look at the face of his friend while contemplating the changes he had undergone.

The Kyuubi-holder still could not believe that Sasuke would have really killed him if Sai hadn't stopped his blade. All this talk of whims and broken bonds was too surreal to be truth.

He simply wasn't able to find right words to make Sasuke understand the advantages of returning to Konoha. The village could supply him with intelligence and manpower more that enough to track down his brother. After all it was not simply a matter of personal feelings: Uchiha Itachi was an S-class criminal and his elimination was a benefit to national security. In other words Sasuke's ambition would surely be supported if he only returned home.

But it really pissed Naruto off that everybody seemed to think it pointless to try and persuade him to return. Their best consolation line was 'you are better off without him anyway.' What kind of a friend would he be if he just abandoned his goal after a couple of failures?

Those thoughts constantly plagued the blond ninja and maybe he really tried to find an answer in his friend's old features, but what else could he do while there were no clues of Sasuke's whereabouts…

Naruto sighed and replaced the photo on its customary place on the nightstand and was preparing for bed when the strangest thing happened.

The air in his room seemed to darken and began to swirl like to a miniature tornado emitting short electric discharges. After a couple of seconds this phenomenon disappeared as quickly ad it formed leaving in its wake a human figure.

Judging by a peculiar hairstyle, thick purple rope in place of a belt and thousands of other distinctive features it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto stared.

"Naruto?" it seemed the intruder was as surprised as the apartment's owner. "Am I in Konoha?" he glanced through the window and was greeted by a familiar forms of past Hokages. Then he sighed and rubbed his eyes warily. "That's it. This is the last time I've let Orochimaru-sensei talk me into trying out his new jutsu!"

'Orochimaru-_sensei_,' faintly echoed in the blond ninja's otherwise frozen brain, but aloud he could only mutter an astonished "Sasuke…"

"I know my appearance is sudden," the missing-nin grumbled, "but stop looking at me as if you've seen a ghost!"

Naruto could only open and close his mouth soundlessly.

"What? We've seen each other only a month ago," Sasuke continued, clearly exasperated, "did I change that much since then?"

"But… that last time…"

"Well, I know it was a short visit and it ended rather abruptly…"

"What the hell, _teme_!" Naruto finally regained the power of speech, "you've tried to kill me that last time!"

"You can't _still_ be miffed with me about that," Sasuke shook his head, "you know I'd never seriously want to hurt you."

At those words Naruto felt a sparkle of relief: after all that was what he had been thinking all along. But the circumstances of their last encounter could not be dismissed that easily.

"You've pointed your blade at me!"

"I didn't really _point_ it," the missing-nin shrugged, "there would be nothing to it if not for that weird guy's overreaction. What was it about 'preserving our bond' anyway?"

'Was it really only an overreaction?' Naruto's confusion was growing bigger and bigger.

"Actually, my actions were much milder than that time you've wanted to boast of your new set of kunai by throwing them at me!" Sasuke crossed his hands and cocked a brow. The Kyuubi-holder vaguely recalled such an incident way back in the past, but that wasn't the most important detail now.

"What about Yamato-taicho then?" he asked accusingly. "Were you just joking then too?"

"Yamato-taicho?" there was a hint of doubt in the previously confident voice. "What of him?"

"You've stabbed him in the shoulder!" Naruto cried, "Or did you conveniently forget it?"

Sasuke flinched and peered at him with an alarmed black eyes flickering into crimson.

"What are you talking about?" he asked frowning, "Why would I do that?"

"Well," Naruto scowled, "maybe because we've tried to bring you back to Konoha?"

Instead of expected derision Sasuke's face reflected surprise and astonishment.

"There was not a word said about my returning!" he said with conviction. "After all, the Sandaime and Orochimaru-sensei decided on a three-year-long training for me. Why would it be changed?"

Naruto felt like his brain was freezing again. What was Sasuke talking about? '…the Sandaime decided…'? '…training…'? Was it some kind of a joke, a cruel taunt?

"Judging by the look of your face," the missing-nin muttered, composed once again, "this situation is much more complicated than I've originally thought."

((()))((()))((()))((()))

A/N: I know it's short. I wanted to post it and see if it is even worth continuing. So I'll be awaiting your reviews to determine that ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, dear Readers!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed and put this story on alert: you've made it worthwhile for me to continue :)

((()))((()))Visitation. Chapter 2((()))((()))

After his pronouncement Sasuke seemed to sink into deep contemplation not demonstrating any desire to share his thoughts.

Naruto lowered himself on the bed a bit shakily and tried to make sense of the situation. What could the Uchiha mean by that line about Sandaime and Orochimaru deciding on the terms of his training? Naruto was not privy to the details of their battle but he was reasonably sure they didn't take time out of it to discuss Sasuke's fate.

Could it be that Sasuke was brainwashed? Maybe the Snake-bastard found a way to implant false memories so his prey would think everything's going according to a plan and not rebel against his inevitable future? But when they met a month ago he didn't act like that…

'Then it's a recent development!' Naruto concluded, nodding to himself. 'Sasuke probably changed his mind after seeing us and Orochimaru had to do this thing to prevent him from leaving!'

He needed to notify Tsunade-baa-chan immediately. Now that Sasuke returned (no matter how unintentionally) it was imperative that he was not lost again. And of course she would examine him and undo whatever the Snake-bastard had done.

Full of determination, Naruto jumped up from his bed and was half-way to the window (as the fastest way to leave his apartment) when he was stopped by a thought: could he let Sasuke stay unobserved? What if he ran away again?

The next moment he became aware of the _kusanagi_ blade blocking his intended exit.

"You're not going anywhere," Sasuke stated calmly still holding his katana parallel to the windowsill.

"Like hell I won't!" Naruto exclaimed mentally cursing himself for leaving all his weapons in the bedside-table and under the pillow. "I'm going to the Hokage."

"You are _not_ going _anywhere_," he stressed, "and are _not _telling a _single soul_ about my arrival before I confirm my theory. Ant if it is indeed accurate…" he paused for a second, "then all the more reason to keep my appearance a secret."

"But Sasuke," the Kyuubi-holder almost whined, "You need help! You have _wrong memories_! Orochimaru had obviously brainwashed you!"

The Uchiha smirked at him with a hint of fondness amidst arrogance.

"Your idea is interesting but incorrect," he said. "Although theoretically Orochimaru-sensei can resort to such measures no mind-controlling technique can stand before my eyes." The black of Sasuke's irises bled into red with lazily spinning commas. "And now that we've established that, lets get to business. I need to speak to Kyuubi."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed indignantly. The word echoed around him bouncing off the stone walls and accentuated by the sound of dripping water.

'That unimaginable bastard!' the blonde ninja raged. Just like the last time, Sasuke obviously didn't wait for this permission before breaking into his mind.

The mentioned bastard meanwhile was busy examining the bars containing Kyuubi with quite obvious surprise written all over his face. The nine-tailed demon was watching him in turn and though Naruto wasn't an accomplished judge of fox muzzle's expressions he guessed it reflected the same bewilderment his container felt.

"I must be becoming popular," Kyuubi finally growled, "your second visit is not a month after the first one. Should I be flattered?"

"Lay off the sarcasm," Sasuke retorted. "Am I to understand that I've never talked to you before that?"

The demon's nose came closer to the Uchiha, as if sniffing him.

"Shouldn't the answer be obvious? Or is your memory failing you at such a young age?"

"My memory is perfectly fine!" Sasuke snapped. "Like container like the demon," he grumbled to himself. "Will you be amenable to helping me solve a theoretical problem with some practical applications?" he asked aloud.

The cave-like room was filled with barking laughter.

"Who do you take me for, human?" Kyuubi snarled after calming a bit, "I have no desire to be…"

His speech was cut off mid-sentence and Naruto once again found himself in his bedroom.

"What was that all about?" he stepped towards the Uchiha in (he hoped) a menacing manner. "Who gave you permission to enter my mind? Why the hell did you expect help from a _demon_? And when will you finally deign to share you theory with me?" at his last words he was almost nose to nose with the missing-nin.

"Haven't you figured it out, _dobe_?"

Naruto forgot to get annoyed at the insult because of Sasuke's expression. He couldn't remember if his friend had ever shown such a fondly amused smile, as if this angry outburst was something very familiar and endearing.

"Tell me," the blonde ninja asked much more calmly.

"I think Orochimaru-sensei's jutsu transported me into an alternative version of my world," Sasuke announced.

There was absolute silence for a second and then Naruto burst out laughing.

"Stop it," the Uchiha sighed, lightly pushing him on the shoulder, and it was actually the gentle touch more than the words that make Naruto calm down.

"But what you say is ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "It's impossible!"

"When you do your favourite _Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu _you create many clones of yourself that are independent of each other and can therefore do various things at once. What's the difference between that and multiple worlds?"

"_I_ think there is a _huge_ difference!"

"Will you please use your head!" Sasuke lost a bit of his cool. "We both have somewhat similar memories: I met Naruto and you met Sasuke a month ago. But this is where the divergence begins, because I remember a short but friendly visit where you say there was a skirmish." Naruto snorted at the choice of words. "Now, we've established that no one could mess with my mind… actually, I could have examined the possibility of your memories being tampered with more closely, but even in the worst case Kyuubi couldn't be affected to the same extent… So I don't have any other choice than to conclude that both our pasts are real and thus we come from different worlds."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much," the Kyuubi-holder said weakly because he couldn't really bring himself to think seriously of what was actually said.

((()))((()))((()))((()))

That's it for now, please feel free to encourage me :)

On an unrelated note: I'm writing this at 4a.m. because of the heat-wave that makes all the other times of day unsuitable for living and because I'm a basically nocturnal creature.

All hail the genius who invented air-conditioning :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, dear Readers!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed and put this story on alert. Hope I don't disappoint you :)

((()))((()))Visitation. Chapter 3((()))((()))

After half an hour of explanations Naruto still wasn't completely sure he could believe Sasuke.

In his version of events team Yamato came to Oto to verify that Yakushi Kabuto was indeed a spy for Sasori who was killed in the fight following the Kazekage's capture. Orochimaru confirmed that fact and went on to reassure them that he was aware of the situation long ago and already removed all the programming that the puppeteer put into his subordinate's head. The discussion then moved on the more interesting topic of what Root planned to do by planting his agent in the jinchuuriki's team. This piece of news was actually gained by Sasuke shamelessly sifting through Sai's thoughts just because he took offence at been replaced.

"But then again," Sasuke said with a hint of humor in his eyes, "Naruto already converted him to his side so there was no real danger."

It was disconcerting to hear, but Sasuke, who was adamantly sure of his theory, now spoke of Naruto as if he was two separate entities: the present one and _his_ one.

"So, afterwards there was a bit of misunderstanding concerning my katana," the Uchiha concluded, "and then the team was summoned back so we didn't have time to properly catch up. It's a shame though: all this mess with Ichibi no Jinchuuriki hit Naruto pretty hard despite all the preparations…"

Naruto was ready to pounce on the last phrase that seemed to hide new strangeness but they were interrupted by the loud knock. Sasuke, who have somewhat relaxed during the description of their last meting, was on high alert once again, his crimson eyes drilling holes through the wall.

"It's Sakura," he almost hissed, making the blond ninja flinch at his tone. "Get rid of her."

"What?" he cried. "Why? It's Sakura-chan!"

"Yes. She and her fangirlish ways is exactly what I need right now."

"Don't be mean to her!" Naruto defended automatically. "She worked for your return as hard as I did."

"I don't much care what she did, especially in a different world," Sasuke said firmly, "but if she makes one step inside, you won't see me again."

Under the intense red gaze Naruto deflated and meekly plodded to open the door. His mind meanwhile did not reflect the same obedience.

'I can tell her Sasuke's here even without her going over the threshold,' he thought smugly.

"Hi there, Sakura-chan!" he bubbled upon opening the door. "Did you finally see that I'm the best and decided to go on a date with me?"

"Do you want our scull bashed in?" she asked civilly. Judging be the fact that she only voiced the threat instead of actually performing it Sakura came on official business. "Tsunade-sama said there was some disturbance near here," she announced, confirming his guess, "she thinks it is some infiltration jutsu powerful enough to circumvent our defenses. Did you happen to notice anything strange or suspicious in the last hour or so?"

At the end of her speech Sakura was looking quite annoyed because of Naruto's not so subtle attempts to not let her enter.

"Well, actually…" the jinchuuriki hesitated for a bit, "there is something…"

"Quit stalling then and tell me!" fed up, Sakura pushed Naruto away and forced her way inside where she promptly froze after making only two steps.

The reason for that was obvious – Uchiha Sasuke standing in the bedroom's doorway. But Naruto started to get suspicious when she still didn't move after half-a-minute staring contest. When another minute passed without any changes the blond ninja came closer intending to shake his friend out of her stupor but at that moment Sakura whirled around with a furious scowl on her face and smacked him on the head.

"Naruto, you idiot!" she screamed and stormed out without bothering to close the door.

"What was that?" the jinchuuriki asked through the ringing in his ears.

"Just a little illusion," Sasuke answered unabashed, "She now thinks that you've tried to lure her into your bedroom for some _nefarious_ purpose."

"_TEME!_"

"You were quite bold," the Uchiha continued mockingly. He turned around and went back into the bedroom, taking a strategic spot near the window from which he could observe the outside without being seen. "I didn't expect such an extreme reaction though…" he added after a moment of thought, and then asked with obvious doubt: "Do you really like her?"

"What kind of question in that?" Naruto blustered, "Don't tell me that such an obvious think went unnoticed to you for all these years!"

Though in his heart of hearts the blond ninja knew that his affection was exaggerated he didn't intend to delve into the nuances of his relationships before a possibly brainwashed Sasuke.

The raven-haired ninja studied him skeptically for a bit and then seemed to shrug the topic off.

"That visit was useful in one aspect though," he declared thoughtfully, "it is now obvious that my appearance was not unobserved which means it's not safe for me to remain here. I should go."

"_No_!" the word escaped him without conscious effort. "They won't search for you here now that Sakura thinks it's clear. And anyway," Naruto was suddenly hit with a realization, "you just threatened me with leaving which means that you don't actually want to go or else you would have been gone already."

"That's a very interesting bit of convoluted logic," Sasuke commented, "but you are right in a way. I have no understanding of the jutsu Orochimaru-sensei used on me and so I don't know if its exit point is tied to the certain location or person. It can be completely random for all I know!" he exclaimed, momentarily loosing his grip on emotions. "So it would have been preferable to wait for news on the same spot I've appeared in but it obviously is too dangerous now."

"Do you really expect Orochimaru to get you?" the blond ninja asked doubtfully. "He landed you in this mess in the first place. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of you." Naruto didn't really believe his own suggestion, because he didn't accept the notion of alternative worlds and was certain that Orochimaru would never willingly relinquish his next body.

"Despite his faults, he is still my teacher and is responsible for me," Sasuke answered with conviction. "Moreover, he doesn't need complications in Oto's relations with Konoha which would definitely arise if it were to become known that he lost the heir to the Uchiha name," last words were said with a bit of sneer to them.

"So you trust him," Naruto mumbled. This fact confirmed his earlier supposition that the Snake Sannin created an elaborate ruse to deceive Sasuke.

"It doesn't really matter right now," the missing-nin shook his head, "I have to go. The searchers will return when they find nothing suspicious in the area to check more thoroughly."

Sasuke got up on the windowsill with an obvious intention of jumping out. Naruto dashed forward gripping his arm tightly.

"You can't go! No matter what you think happened to you, it would be much more reasonable to go to the Hokage and ask for her help."

"Your naivete astounds me," the Uchiha sneered, turning to him. "Do you really believe someone's going to help me here? I don't know what would be worse: them believing my story or not believing it. Let me go or I will be forced to fight you!"

"Go on then!" Naruto shouted shaking him. "I've had a taste already of what it is like to try stopping you form leaving! Go ahead, I don't think you can dish out something worse than that."

Instead of anger or mockery Sasuke seemed genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What _can_ I mean? Or did you conveniently forget this too?" incensed, he yanked his T-shirt up revealing an almost round patch of raised scar tissue on his chest.

"How…?"

Naruto paid no attention to horror creeping into his visitor's voice, too absorbed in the hurtful memories.

"A chidori through you chest tends to leave marks like that," he answered bitterly and dropped the T-shirt back. Then he got a proper look at Sasuke's face and was astonished to find it absolutely devoid of color.

"It does not make any sense," the raven-haired teen whispered, "no world can be different enough that I would willingly hurt you like that… It can't be true…"

His eyes, flickering crimson, seemed to look through the cotton covering the scar. Then they rose to meet Naruto's, and the look in them convinced him that the theory of alternative worlds was true.

Because all the pain and incomprehension simply could not belong to the same Sasuke who month ago declared that he was going to take Naruto's life on a whim.

((()))((()))((()))((()))

As usual, your comments will be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, dear Readers!

I'm flattered with the number of reviews I've received for the previous chapter and thank all of those who found time to leave a comment even if it was only a couple of words long.

((()))((()))Visitation. Chapter 4((()))((()))

"Can you tell me how it happened?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. He was once again standing against the wall but this time its' support seemed to be the only thing preventing him from falling.

Naruto actually felt a bit guilty for bringing up his scar although mainly he was surprised by the level of shock his revelation brought. The Kyuubi-holder tried to imagine what he would feel if this Sasuke showed him some kind of mark of a battle to the death, but ended up with nothing for his mind simply refused to create such a scenario.

"Maybe you'll tell me what happened in your world first?" Naruto suggested because, on the one hand, he didn't want to stir the old memories further, and on the other, he wanted to use the moment of his visitor's vulnerability to get some answers out of him.

His tactics were successful: Sasuke was obviously glad to think about happier times and speaking about his past helped him compose himself.

The Uchiha had to start over several times going farther and farther back in time but in the end Naruto had a pretty clear picture of the alternative history.

Orochimaru in the other world didn't wait for his illegal experiments to become known and left Konoha claiming that he needed to wander about and gather experience like two other Sannin. After several years of travels he officially asked for emancipation on the grounds of desiring to found his own shinobi village. The elders agreed after a long discussion. The main reason as Sasuke understood it was a fear of creating a powerful enemy in case of refusal.

"Orochimaru-sensei obviously wasn't going to return either way," Sasuke shrugged in response to Naruto's questioning glance, "so the Counsel decided to let him go and maintain friendly relations with newly created Otogakure."

After the chuunin exams that passed relatively calmly Orochimaru suggested to take Sasuke for a three year long apprenticeship that he promptly agreed to.

"What the hell can he teach you that Konoha can't?" Naruto wasn't able to restrain the exclamation.

"The extensive use of sharingan," the Uchiha answered calmly. "Kakashi-sensei can't be considered an expert even if he possesses one. He just uses it instinctively whereas Orochimaru-sensei can supply not only theoretical knowledge but a wide training grounds."

"Do you mean," Naruto hesitated, "that Orochimaru let you train on people?"

Sasuke only looked at him in response but that was enough of an answer. The deadpan glance of the crimson eyes changed to one of condescension.

"Why are you so disgusted? We are shinobi – beings without honor or conscience. What do you think others do to hone their powers?" Naruto was still a little revolted at the thought of Sasuke practicing sharingan on prisoners. "No one of them died if it makes you feel better," the Uchiha added after a pause. "And anyway, Orochimaru-sensei is much more clever than anyone I've met in Konoha."

Naruto felt really strange hearing praise of a person he considered an epitome of evil.

"But how did I… I mean how did your Naruto react to the fact that you'd be going to Oto?"

"Well," Sasuke frowned contemplatively, "we both weren't thrilled about the separation, but he was going with Jiraya-sensei himself and we had to accept this temporary inconvenience. It was a way for both of us to grow stronger, to train in the field that suits us the most. It just so happened that the best teachers were not in our village but we decided to not let this fact stand in our way. It is just for three years anyway and then I'll be back in Konoha. If I'll be able to get out of here, that is," he added gloomily.

"Did he put a cursed seal on you?" Naruto asked after a pause.

"Cursed seal?" there was genuine confusion in his visitor's voice.

"Yes. The strange mark on your shoulder that makes you change form…"

"Oh, you mean the secondary releaser?" Sasuke chuckled. "I have it. That was actually one of Orochimaru-sensei's most successful experiments."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. He was appalled to hear his friend say that he was an experiment with such an obvious satisfaction. "You can't mean that! There was such a bit deal about sealing it for Sasuke here."

"Why would they want to seal it?" it was the Uchiha's turn to be surprised. "Its concept in quite simple yet useful: the releaser allows you to utilize the power of your emotions directly converting it into chakra. Of course it requires some training and fine-tuning for each individual but in the end gives tremendous advantage. At the same time it helps you master your emotions and control them at will."

Naruto listened to the explanation with a kind of weary fascination: he just now noticed that he didn't really question the nature of the cursed seal before. All the memories of the last battle with Sasuke conditioned him to think of it as something inherently evil.

After several more roundabout questions concerning Orochimaru Sasuke sighed:

"Look, Naruto, I know perfectly well that sensei does some questionable things in his bases and hideouts. That doesn't make him a universal evil."

"But how can you stay with him? Trust him?" in his agitation Naruto jumped off the bed he was sitting on for most of their talk and began pacing.

"Every one of us has blood on their hands," Sasuke replied levelly. "It doesn't mean he sees everybody as a potential victim. He is a complicated person with his own reasons and morals and I enjoy my time in Oto," he concluded firmly.

All further objections were rebuffed and the conversation was stirred in the direction of Naruto's past in this world.

In the end Naruto was forced to retell his version of events. His visitor rarely interrupted him only cringing a bit in the most unpleasant places. The Kyuubi-holder himself skipped over the parts that were too painful to recall so he left out most of the talk in the Valley of the End only describing the battle itself.

Glancing out of the window at the end of his speech Naruto was surprised to find the sky already lightening in anticipation of the sunrise.

"He wanted power as much as I do," Sasuke voiced after a prolonged silence. "But fighting you almost to the death…" he shook his head, "I still find it unreal."

"Are you saying you wouldn't act like that in the similar situation?" Naruto asked, challenging. No matter how wrong he considered his friend's actions he still felt the need to defend him from insults, however indirect.

"I don't think I'll ever be in the similar situation," Sasuke hesitated for a moment but then added: "it's not only me, though… I don't think _my_ Naruto would have ever reacted that extremely even if I decided to leave Konohagakure without permission." Naruto was honestly baffled by this notion. Was his double from the other world really capable of letting his Sasuke go?

But his doubts didn't get a chance to be addressed because the peace of his bedroom was disturbed once again. The strange tornado thing didn't surprise Naruto that much the second time around and he was almost ready to see another guest dispatched in its' wake. What really made him start was that guest's orange-clad backside with two semi-transparent tails swishing back and forth in agitation.

"Sasuke!" the new visitor exclaimed bounding towards him and starting to pat him down searching for injuries. "Are you all right? Did anything happen?"

The raven-haired ninja caught him by the shoulders and brought him back to the eye-level.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" he asked sternly.

"The Snake-bastard said he didn't know where exactly he'd sent you and what could be happening there so I asked him to send me to you just in case," the new Naruto jabbered.

"No, back up. How did you even know that something happened to me?"

"Well, Orochimaru notified the Hokage and I just happened to hear the news," he fidgeted a bit in the obviously iron grip, "and no one had a chance to stop me from going to Oto."

"And you needed only one night to get there?"

"With a bit of internal help," he replied perkily waving his tails.

Sasuke shook his head with fond exasperation.

"You know I can take care of myself."

"Well, yeah, but that depends on the number of opponents," the new Naruto noted, "and even if you weren't in trouble I didn't think you'd object to my company."

"Aren't you the presumptuous one," Sasuke actually laughed flicking his friend's nose. "As it happens I'm not in trouble currently though it may change any moment. Meanwhile, it's rude of you to ignore the owner of this flat for so long."

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply and the Kyuubi-holder concluded that (just like for himself) Sasuke was the primary focus of other Naruto's attention.

In reply to that the raven-haired ninja gently turned his friend 180 degrees and Naruto for the first time met the blue eyes of his exact replica.

((()))((()))((()))((()))

Hope to see your reviews again :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, dear Readers!

The number of my reviews grows from chapter to chapter. I thank all those who reads and adds my story to alerts and favorites and expect more for this chapter :)

An anonymous reviewer asked me to write a side-story about Orochimaru. I don't see it happening how but I can recommend you "Be Honest with Your Students" by Mark Horne. In this oneshot Orochimaru is actually good whereas mine is simply more cunning :)

So, on to the story. I hope it won't be too confusing to read about two Narutos interacting.

((()))((()))Visitation. Chapter 5((()))((()))

The astonished silence probably didn't last as long as it seemed to. Naruto couldn't tell what baffled him so badly; after all he already understood who the new intruder was.

Actually, the other Naruto wasn't looking overly surprised. It was more like he was appraising him, trying to find all the similarities and differences.

"Um, hi," he broke the silence finally. "Sorry for the… intrusion," then he glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke. "The Snake-bastard warned me that I can meet with my double here."

"Who's a _double_?" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm the _original_!"

"It's all subjective," the Uchiha interjected calmly. "And stop calling Orochimaru-sensei names. Maybe Jiraya-san allows you such disrespect but it is unacceptable."

"Whatever you say," the new Naruto replied fully turning back to the first one, "this respectable teacher of yours is the reason we're here now."

"I'm the only one with a right to complain," Sasuke objected, "you came here of your own free will."

"What, did you think I can in good consciousness leave you kami knows where alone and in danger?"

"Calm down," the Uchiha said placatingly, "or you're going to grow more tails. Not that I dislike them…" he started, but then his face suddenly blanched. "Shit! We must get out of here, now!"

"What?" both Naruto's exclaimed at once. "No!" the local one added.

"Don't be a fool!" Sasuke snapped at him. "Did you already forget that Hokage traced my 'jump-the-world' jutsu here? You can expect guests any minute now. Add to that the flare of demonic chakra my Naruto provided, and you get a disaster in the making."

The other Naruto made a step to the side so he was able to look at them both at once, but didn't say anything only hurriedly dispersing his tails.

"I can say that I've fought the intruder but he ran away," Naruto suggested desperately.

"Look," the raven-haired man's voice was full of exasperation, "you don't need to catch me: I'm not your Sasuke and have nothing to do with him or you."

"Hold up," the other Naruto interjected, "what's going on with the local Sasuke? Isn't he with Orochimaru?"

"He is, and that's the problem," the Uchiha shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Make in short," Naruto heard an authority in his double's voice that he himself never possessed. Sasuke scowled but elaborated: "My analog ran away from Konoha to Orochimaru-sensei, who is a criminal here. The village is trying to return him without success."

"Ha, I knew it!" the other Naruto cried out gleefully. "The Snake-bastard is evil!"

"What my teacher's double does in this world has no reflection on the original," Sasuke said with annoyance. "And it's really not the time or place to discuss this."

The Uchiha made one more attempt to leave the apartment through the window, but his friend wasn't in a hurry to follow him. Instead he turned to the owner of the flat and asked:

"Did he really run away? You didn't just let him, did you?" Naruto was not in the mood for recounting the events for the second time so he only shook his head in negation.

His double studied him intently for a few seconds and then turned to the Uchiha. "Are you going to leave it like that?"

"What do _I_ have to do with this?" he asked obviously scraping for the remnants of his patience.

"It is your double we're talking about!"

"So? Like I've said, the original has no responsibility for the double's actions."

Naruto was irked that his visitors considered themselves the originals and him and his Sasuke mere copies but he was too interested in the direction of their argument to interrupt it.

"Don't you feel it's wrong?"

"Not enough to loose sleep over it."

"But if your double here is a criminal we'll have to spend all our time running and hiding…"

"It's a big world, we'll manage somehow."

"And what about returning home? Whomever comes for us will probably appear here as well. How are they going to find us?"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"All right, what do you want _me_ to do about it?" he asked with an air of a man caving under unbearable pressure.

"You need to find your double and persuade him to return," the other Naruto answered with a satisfied smile.

For a moment Naruto thought that the raven-haired ninja will explode: his pose was tense, hands fisted and eyes flickering furious crimson, but then he sighed again and said:

"I can't believe you're suggesting something so crazy."

"Liar," the other Naruto smirked, "you knew I'd do this from the start."

"I hoped you wouldn't," Sasuke semi-agreed. Suddenly he tensed again and sharply turned to the window. "You _utter fool_, Naruto!" he hissed, "they're coming already. With your stupid ideas we've lost our chance to escape."

"I wasn't intending to do it anyway," his friend declared brazenly. "We'll do what my double suggested: pretend that there was an intruder who attacked us and then fled."

"Us?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," the other Naruto shrugged, "Sasuke, henge into me. No matter the world, my favorite jutsu still must be _Kagebunshin_."

"Make your story believable," already transformed Uchiha instructed. While local Naruto blinked uncomprehendingly, the other grew a tail and swiped it around the bedroom, leaving a mess of overturned furniture and swirling dust behind.

"They've sent an ANBU this time," he commented. Naruto felt it too: the Hokage's messenger didn't hide his chakra.

"Let me talk first," Sasuke ordered. "Then you can say anything in support of my statement."

"What the hell? Why are you acting as if you are in charge?" the owner of the flat could not hold his indignation in anymore. To his surprise it was Naruto who answered:

"He can strategize better," he said without a hint of annoyance or rivalry, "and when seeing several of my clones people automatically assume that the first one speaking is the real me."

Naruto had to agree with this observation; he often used it himself in battle.

The talk with ANBU who arrived at his door couple of minutes later went smoothly. An unnamed shinobi with a mask of some bird didn't have reasons to assume he met three different people especially after he was told about the 'fight'. His questions focused on the identity of the attacker whom Naruto allegedly didn't see because of the mask. He also didn't notice the signature Akatsuki cloak but supposed it could be some small fry working for them. Finally the ANBU departed with an order to expect summons shortly.

"Things are going from bad to worse," Sasuke muttered gloomily, returning to his true appearance.

"It's fine," the other Naruto made an attempt to placate him, "they'll search the village and then send groups to comb out the surrounding forest. We'll slip away with them."

"Are you really going to find my Sasuke?" the blond ninja asked. That hope was actually the main reason he didn't betray their deception to the ANBU.

"We will," his double said firmly. Sasuke snorted derisively. "Stop objecting. It's not better or worse than simply waiting here for the rescue. And you know you like to sit around doing nothing as little as I do."

"During my stay in Oto I've grown too used to peace and tranquility and managed to almost forget your love for insane schemes and absurd adventures."

"Admit you've missed them," the other Naruto teased.

"Only because they are a part of you," the raven-haired ninja answered with unexpected tenderness.

Naruto firmly decided that he would not pay attention to the strangeness of this exchange. It was enough for him that Sasuke agreed to his friend's idea despite all the grumbling.

"Look,… um, Naruto," the blond guest obviously felt a bit awkward addressing another man with his own name, "when someone comes for us just tell them…"

"I'm going with you!" Naruto interrupted heatedly, "No way I'll be sitting here waiting while you return him! I promised Sakura-chan that I'll bring Sasuke back myself!"

"What does Sakura have to do with it?" his double was sincerely bewildered. The Kyuubi-holder opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with a short explanation. At the same time he had trouble believing the indifference with which the pink-haired girl's name was pronounced.

Seeing that he won't get his answer from the apartment's owner the other Naruto turned to Sasuke. He probably expected his friend to know something since he had already spent some time in this world and had opportunity to discuss the past circumstances.

"I can only guess," Sasuke responded to the glance of the blue eyes, " that this Sakura is better than ours. She probably had some motivation to grow stronger whereas our Sakura just whines for my return and tries to guess what hairdo will attract me."

"Don't insult her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, and local Naruto is in love with her," the Uchiha added with a hint of resentment.

It was his guest's turn to soundlessly open and close his mouth. Then he shook his head muttering 'what nonsense'.

"I'll pretend I haven't heard that." He obviously regretted his previous question.

"You may as well come," Sasuke addressed the agitated Naruto, "but I warn you again: no one must know about who we are if you don't want unneeded complications."

"All right, all right!" he was tired of these constant reminders and was ready to accept any conditions to have a new chance at returning his friend home. "We need to leave some sign for those who come for us," the Uchiha continued.

"Um, I wouldn't worry about it too much," the other Naruto sounded vaguely uncomfortable, "I doubt Snake-bastard will have the opportunity to work on returning us in the near future."

"Why?"

"While I was on my way to Oto _you know who _contacted me."

"What? Why did you tell _him_?" Sasuke suddenly exploded.

"I didn't! _He_ only asked me to confirm it," the other Naruto defended, "I don't know how _he_ knew! Anyway, _he_ was farther than me so I didn't meet _him_ before coming here."

Sasuke sighed for the thousandth time.

"I only hope _he_ has enough presence of mind to not kill Orochimaru-sensei before finding out what jutsu he used at first."

"So you don't mind if _he_ kills him after?" the other Naruto laughed. "What about respect for your teacher?"

"You know perfectly well who has my first loyalty."

"Excuse me," Naruto interrupted. "But who's this _you know who_ you're talking about?" As much as he strained his memory he couldn't find a person who'd react like that in his world.

Again, it was his double who answered:

"Oh, Itachi-nii-san, of course. Or do you use some other code-name for him?"

((()))((()))((()))((()))

So, another bombshell. Are you curious? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, dear Readers!

Thanks to those who'd found the time to comment on the previous chapter.

Here you'll find out some of the alternative past, so enjoy!

((()))((()))Visitation. Chapter 6((()))((()))

Naruto thought that he'd used up all his reserves of shock in advance. His mind just refused to make any sense out of his double's cheerful explanation. Itachi-_nii-san_ was a thousand times worse than Orochimaru-_sensei_.

"I don't need another revelation," Sasuke squeezed through clenched teeth, startling both other men. "I don't want to know what happened in this backwards world to put that expression of horror on your face at the mentioning of my brother's name! Wake me up when it's time to leave."

And with those words he sat on the bed (which escaped the devastation of the 'fight') and made a few hand-seals. His eyes rolled back and he fell on the mattress.

The other Naruto was near him in a flash, worriedly checking his pulse and touching his forehead.

"It's a _Forced Sleep_ jutsu," he announced, "He probably picked it up from Gaara."

"Isn't it careless on his part?" Naruto asked indignantly. "And after all the talk about dangers of the situation and need for absolute secrecy!"

"He trusts me to protect him," the other Naruto answered as if it was perfectly simple and obvious. "And he needs his rest: after all, he doesn't have a convenient demon to fuel him through the sleepless night."

"I still think he's acting strangely," Naruto scoffed, "It's like willful fainting."

His guest laughed softly.

"He probably doesn't want to hear something bad about Itachi-nii-san. I'm apprehensive myself, to tell the truth. And by the way, what did you tell him before to upset him so much?"

"Why do you think I've said anything?" Naruto defended automatically.

"Because he said _another_ revelation," was the sly response.

Resigning himself to the inevitable Naruto once again retold a (much shorter) story of Sasuke's defection. His double took it much better than his raven-haired friend.

"I see," he muttered after the tale was over. "Sasuke was always very protective of me and very angry at everyone who tried to harm me. It must have been hard to hear that his double hurt you so deeply."

Naruto remembered their fight with Haku when his teammate shielded him with his body, but that was probably the only time the jinchuuriki witnessed any protectiveness. Maybe he just didn't look closely enough?

"What do you mean 'always'?" he asked aloud. A year in his mind was not long enough to use such term in any case.

"Always is always," the other Naruto shrugged easily. "I've met him so long ago that sometimes I think I've known him my whole life."

Naruto decided it was time to put all dots over their respective 'i's. If he wanted to keep his sanity he had to know everything from the beginning.

His guest accepted this request without any fuss.

"We'll compare our situations and then I'll just tell Sasuke the edited version," he nodded to himself, "but can we eat something while we talk?"

Naruto was relieved to know that his double shared his love for ramen. So after boiling the water and pouring it into cups of instant noodles he prepared to listen.

"I've met Sasuke when I was about five, I guess. It was soon after the orphanage kicked me out to live by myself. I had enough time to see that people in the 'big world' treated me with as much warmth as the personal of the orphanage and that the children copied their parents behaviour. Sasuke just came up to me one day and asked what my name was. I remember it so clearly," the blonde ninja whispered, shaking his head, "because I had to pause for a second out of surprise and also because I had a little trouble remembering it: oftentimes adults addressed me just 'hey, you' with some choice words after…" Naruto nodded along: he remembered this as clearly as his double. "So finally I answered that my name was Naruto, he calmly introduced himself and asked why I was alone. Did I like it that way? I said that of course I didn't it just always happened. And he shrugged and said that he could keep me company if I wanted. It was so strange…" the other Naruto smiled sadly, "we didn't actually _do_ anything but not being alone meant so much to me that I was happy. And it was even better when he came the next day too. By that time I've almost managed to persuade myself it was all a dream so I asked him why he'd come. And Sasuke, with this indifferent look that he possessed even so long ago, answered that it was generally what you do for a friend." The other Naruto was smiling again while the first one was fighting a fit of bitter jealousy. What would he have given to have one person that gave a damn about him as a child!…

"And so we've met every day," his double continued. "I didn't understand it at the time, but Sasuke was almost as lonely as I was. His father always paid attention to his prodigious elder brother and automatically assumed that Sasuke couldn't do better. He was mostly left to himself and thus no one warned him not to approach the damned demon spawn. But his family was useful in a way," he added, "because of the crest he'd always wore most of the village people didn't bother us and others didn't go farther then hurtful words. But Sasuke still was very angry at their attitude and one day he came to our meeting place with Itachi." Naruto shivered a bit at the mentioning of the dreaded name, but the other didn't seem to notice. "I was scared at first: he looked quite adult despite his age and I've learnt to expect the worst from them but he turned out to be very kind. Actually, looking back on it now I think he was also very patient with two little kids that we were then. At first he didn't tell us why I've been treated so badly but advised to just ignore the 'idiots that populate this village'. In the evening I've naturally asked if he'd come again and to our surprise he said he'd love to. So since then I had two friends instead of one."

The other Naruto put away the empty ramen cup and folded his hands on the tabletop.

"Now that I know more about the situation in their clan, I understand that Itachi-nii-san took a lot of risks spending time with us. He usually told the ANBU that he had clan duties, and his father – that he had an ANBU mission, and then went to train and play with us. He used to say that he borrowed this method from an old joke about a husband, a wife and a lover and we all laughed though neither me nor Sasuke knew what he'd been talking about.

He told us about the Kyuubi couple of months after my sixth birthday."

"What? So early?" Naruto cried in disbelief. "How did Sasuke react?" he remembered clearly his own fear of his friend knowing his darkest secret.

"He was predictably angry," came the lighthearted reply. "If I hadn't been so shocked it would have probably been fun to watch. Sasuke's generally so calm and rational that his outbursts are always unexpected. But when people dear to him are wronged he looses all his cool."

In his double's words Naruto heard the same gentle inflection as in Sasuke's previously: as if even the worst flaws of the other were cherished.

"He ranted and raved for an hour. Everyone got their share of insults starting from the Yondaime ('if he's so clever he could have put the demon within himself')," the other Naruto cited, "and ending with the general populace ('if they're so stupid to not distinguish the container from the demon they should just shut up to avoid the unnecessary demonstration of their collective idiocy')." Naruto smiled along imagining the six-year-old Sasuke abusing all and sundry. "Actually, that speech was one of the things I'm most grateful for in my life," his blond guest added unexpectedly. "I myself didn't know what to think or feel but thanks to Sasuke I never thought that I was somehow to blame for the people's attitude or that I really was a monster everyone saw me as.

Itachi-nii-san just listened and smiled and when Sasuke was out of stream he suggested we visit the Kyuubi."

"All three of you?"

"No, he couldn't take Sasuke along: only the person performing the technique can enter another's mind. You've seen the place Kyuubi is sealed in, haven't you?" after a nod of agreement he continued: "We went there several times for the next few months and Itachi-nii-san negotiated with my demon. In the end he loosened his bindings in exchange for my guidance and protection."

"He intentionally loosened the sealing?" Naruto exclaimed in outrage. "What was he thinking? He destroyed everything that the Yondaime sacrificed himself for!"

"Nii-san was thinking about me!" his double snapped angrily and his eyes momentarily flickered with demon chakra. "Don't you dare doubt him! The partnership I now have with Kyuubi is much better than being his jailer!"

"He's a demon, why would he want to help you?" Naruto mocked.

"You don't know him and you don't trust him," his double smirked, "you're afraid of him. He despises you."

"How would _you_ know?"

"Kyuubi tells me that's what _he _would feel in the same situation," the other Naruto shook his head. "And am I glad I'm not you right now!"

"So you're best friends with the demon who almost destroyed Konoha, Sasuke's apprenticing with the evil genius with the blessings from the Hokage and Itachi is your almost elder brother. What next? You'll say that he murdered his entire clan but you and Sasuke still love him?" he jeered.

His guest's posture was suddenly rigid and his tone harsh.

"He did. And we do."

((()))((()))((()))((()))

So, the most shocking revelation is still ahead. Fuel my ego and you'll find out how the Uchihas managed to preserve their family bonds :)


End file.
